Turbo-Mule
The Turbo-Mule was the most common mode of transport used on the planet New Texas. A repulsor-operating, floating bike shaped like a mule, the vehicle was used by everyone from the human and alien settlers of Fort Kerium, to Outlaw members of the Carrion Bunch and even the lawles Dingoes that inhabited the Badlands. Molly's Stratocoach was pulled by a single Turbo-Mule and even Marshal BraveStarr would occasinally be required to make use of one if Thirty/Thirty was indisposed. Some settlers, for instance Judge J.B. McBride rode a variation of the Turbo, which top was shaped like a horse or more accurate, a unicorn. McBride's father, Angus McBride could was unable to mount the vehicle because his legs were crippled. However, his repulsor chair could be attached to a turbo-mule as a sort of sidecar. He was often seen 'hitching a ride' with Doc Clayton in this capasity. (Tunnel of Terror) Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Appearances * BraveStarr - The Legend * Episode 05: Kerium Fever - Two masked Prairie Persons kidnapped Judge J.B, tied her and drove off with her on an Turbo-Mule. Zeke, Billy-Bob and Fred rode out on Turbo's to rescue Judge J.B. and get a load of Kerium in the process. Meanwhile Judge J.B. escaped from the Hexagon on antother Turbo-Mule. * Episode 07: No Drums, No Trumpets - The Stratocoach was pulled by a Tubo-Mule. Thunder Stick had a Turbo-Mule pull Paco accross town with a rope attached to his belt. Paco owned two Mules that were attached to his Dome Shelter. He took one of the Mules to venture into the Badlands to rescue his daughter Michelle. * Episode 25: Wild Child - Zeke rode a Turbo-Mule into the Badlands but turned back after spotting several ominous Sand-Vultures. Several Dingoes as well as Wild Child escaped on Turbo Mules. However, Wild Child's mule was damaged and crashed, causing the Dingoes to leave him behind. * Episode 47: The Price - - Several Turbo-Mules can be spotted in the background parked in front of various buildings in the centre of Fort Kerium. * Episode 54: Shake Hands with Long Arm John - A Turbo-Mule was attached to the Stratostage to pull it. Long Arm John rode another Mule as part of BraveStarr's posse after he was deputized. A miner was unloading his Turbo-Mule when he was robbed by Dingo Dan's remote control Dune Buggy. * Episode 56: Call of the Wild - The Stratocoach was pulled by a Turbo-Mule and the pack of Dingoes attacking the coach also rode Turbo-Mules. Later, BraveStarr and Wild Child travelled into the Iron Mountains on Turbo's. BraveStarr's Mule was destroyed and Wild Child's was damaged by Pom-Pom Spiders. Wild Child hotwired what was left of his mule to make it into a smokebomb for BraveStarr to hurl at the spiders. * Episode 65: Strength of the Bear - Outlaws Sand Storm, Vipra, Thunder Stick, Hawgtie, Barker and Orange hat Dingo venture into the Badlands riding Turbo-Mules. BraveStarr distracted Thunder Stick and took his Mule to escape with Ursian. Sand Storm used automatically extending rope from his Turbo-Mule to wrap up BraveStarr. Deputy Fuzz and Handlebar also arrived on the scene riding Turbo-Mules. Category:Vehicles